wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheLivingBeckyBotsford/MORE EPISODES!!!!!!!
Hello! It’s the Living Becky Botsford! As we all know that “Scary with a Side of Butter” and “Talent Show Tobey” comes out on Monday, October 29,, aka Tomorrow!(even though my channel shows it on Nov. 5) “I’m so elated!!” On December 28,”Don’t Mess with the Best ” and “Peanut Butter Battles” come out!! ''Don't Mess with the Best: Since Victoria Best couldn't outdo WordGirl at being a superhero she decides to become the cities' best villain. Using her magic recorder, she steals all the villains' weapons and lures WordGirl to the bank. Will WordGirl be able to stop her or will Victoria be the one villain who takes down WordGirl once and for all? / Peanut Butter Battles: Chuck adds a new condiment to his arsenal -- peanut butter! The highly sticky substance envelops its victims in a giant ball of peanut butter. Since Huggy has to roll a peanut butter covered WordGirl around town, will she be able to stop him? '' On December 31, “Hello New Year, Goodbye, Moon“ and “Art in the Park” come out!! ''Hello New Year, Goodbye Moon: It's New Years Eve! While the Botsfords celebrate with the greatest party ever, Dr. Two Brains is planning to turn the moon into cheese. Will the new year begin with Two Brains acting on his resolution to feast on a cheesy moon, or will WordGirl be able to stop him in time? '' ''Art in the Park: Becky agrees to help out Violet with her poetry/painting/music performance. Meanwhile, Mr. Big has turned into a self-help guru, touting a good kind of mind control. Can Becky help out her best friend while finding out the truth behind Mr. Big's big ruse? '' On January 1, “Plain Old Mischief Makers” and “House Arrest” come out!! ''Plain Old Mischief Makers: When best friends Big Left Hand Guy and Invisi-Bill risk losing their super villain status, they decide to pull off their biggest heist to date. Can WordGirl stop this determined duo who always manage to escape her at the last minute? '' ''House Arrest: While Chuck's jail cell is being painted, he's put under house arrest at the Botsford's. Becky is stuck spending more time waiting on Chuck rather than fighting the other villains. '' Finally, On January 2, “Father’s Day Dance-a-thon” and “Big is Botsford’s Boss” comes out!!! ''Father's Day Dance-a-thon: It's Father's Day and The Butcher has big plans to mark the occasion. With Becky busy boogieing non-stop at the Father's Day Dance-a-thon, it's up to Captain Huggy Face to play the hero. But when WordGirl's trusty sidekick joins forces with the Butcher, will WordGirl be able to save the day - and help her father win the big trophy? '' ''Big is Botsford's Boss: Mr. Big decides to give all the citizens of the City a yo-yo to make up for the many times he tricked them and stole from them. WordGirl knows that Mr. Big must have something evil planned. Can she stop his scheme in time or will Mr. Big's yo-yos get her all tied up in knots? '' Well that‘s all for today! Byeeeeee!!! :D Category:Blog posts